Some Days
by BlackWolf-03
Summary: Akko is cheerful and friendly almost to an obnoxious point. She has boundless energy and her happiness seems to seep into everyone she meets! But some days, Akko isn't so happy-go-lucky. Some days she is sad and doesn't quite have a reason. She does her best to hide those some days from everyone. But one day, the 'some days' become too much for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So, this is not related at all to my previous story, or the series I'm working on. But I've struggled with depression and anxiety in the past and it has recently raised its ugly head again when I lost a beloved pet of 12 years in the midst of a lot of other life changes. As a result, this mini-story has kinda been in my head since this is the kind of comfort I wish I could have sometimes, there will probably be 3ish chapters most of it is already written so it will likely be updated again in a few days.  
That was probably too much information, but oh well, now yall know kinda where this is coming from.**

**Also possible trigger warned for depression.**

* * *

By all accounts it was a perfect day. The sun was shining but the temperature was perfect thank to a soft breeze. It was the weekend and there were no lingering homework assignments to force students inside against their will. Akko had gotten to have breakfast with Lotte and Sucy, before they went into town to shop for ingredients for Sucy. Then she had spent the morning practicing her flying and had flown her longest yet with the fewest accidents.

Best of all she had gotten to spend lunch with Diana, just the two of them, an occasion that was rare due to Diana's busy schedule. Finally, that afternoon had been spent making mild mischief with Amanda and the rest of the Green team. Luckily, Professor Chariot had been the one to catch them rearranging all of Professor Lukic potion ingredients. She had only given them a verbal reprimand (while trying to hide a smile) and shooed them away while she rearranged everything to its previous place with a flick of her wrist. The day had ended with the Red, Green, and Blue teams having dinner together. It was literally a perfect day.

And it was because it was a perfect day that Akko did not understand why she felt the way she did. As she lay in bed thinking about the past few months, she should have been happy. A few people still made fun of her but she had an amazing group of friends that always defended her. Even Hannah and Barbara didn't let people pick on her, though they still seemed to have free reign to poke fun, something about no one was allowed to pick on their dunce but them, Akko never really paid them any mind. She was getting better grades and her magic was improving by leaps and bounds.

But still, some days, she felt…sad, though that word couldn't possibly express the feeling in her chest. Akko had experienced this occasionally before but it had been a few years since it had been this bad, and she was very frustrated. So, she did what she always did, she pretended it wasn't there. She pushed it down every time she felt it and smiled even bigger, laughed even louder. She made sure no one knew. Because what could she say? 'Yes, life is better than it ever was during my last year but I'm sadder than I ever was last year?' People would ask why. She didn't have a why, it just was. But it wasn't working like it used to, it wasn't going away, it was just getting worse.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep again that night she got up slowly, careful not to wake Lotte and Sucy. She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt before slipping out of the door. After she made it out of the school she began to wander, paying much less attention to her surroundings knowing most of the patrols would be closer to the school.

After several minutes she found herself nearing the ruins that held the Fountain of Polaris. And Arcas. She had previously been warned away because Acras could have a temper and Professor Chariot had not had a chance to formally introduce her other beloved familiar and her prized student since the school year had started. Akko found she didn't care. Was she hoping Arcas would do something? She pushed open the gate at the entrance, pausing, wondering why she was knowingly tempting fate for no reason. The brunette shook her head slightly before continuing forward, she didn't know or care, maybe she was hoping to feel something other than this oppressive sadness.

She wandered the ruins for a surprising half-hour without running into the temperamental bear. Eventually, she found herself standing at the tallest point, simply staring out into the forest surrounding the school. It was only after she had been standing precariously close to the edge for several long moments that she finally heard Arcas storming around the ruins. Akko turned slowly to watch Arcas charging at her, mouth gaping in a snarl. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she registered that Arcas could easily kill her, even by accidentally pushing her off the ruins. Her brow furrowed as she realized, at the moment, she didn't particularly care. So, she simply stood there and watched him charging at her.

However, just before he would have knocked her off, he stopped and roared directly in her face. Arcas stood huffing, teeth bared, staring her right in the eyes, and Akko was frustrated to find that all she felt was still just overwhelming nothingness, a heavy feeling. The great bear seemed to realize something was amiss, slowly his snarl fell, and he continued to just stare into Akko's dull eyes. Moments or minutes passed, Akko wasn't sure, and suddenly Acras touched his nose to her forehead before slowly ambling to sit at her side.

They stood there like that for hours, until the moon was high. But the feeling in Akko's chest wasn't getting better, it was getting worse. She was so tired, so frustrated, so heavy. The brunette bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn't realize that doing so would cause her to lose her balance. The ground suddenly wasn't below her feet, and she briefly realized she must be falling, she wished she cared. But maybe this was better, she hadn't done it on purpose, but maybe it was fate…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Here is the next part. Hope yall enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

**Summary: ****Akko is found just in time. By the two people who love her most. But can she accept she is loved? Its shaping up to be a long night.**

* * *

Then she wasn't falling, she was floating, no she was hanging by her hoodie. She looked up to see Arcas gripping her sweatshirt tightly between his front teeth. But her body was too tired, too relaxed, she could feel her arms starting to slip. Just as the hoodie slipped past her head, she heard a frantic, "AKKO!"

Now she was floating, she was sure. When she felt the ground beneath her body again, she immediately crumpled, curling in on herself and towards the furry legs of Arcas. She knew that voice, it was maybe the one person she didn't want to find her like this. "Akko!" There was the sound of someone landing, hard on their broom and then running footsteps. Footsteps that stopped abruptly with a low growl from the giant bear apparently standing guard over Akko.

"Akko, please, answer me!" She could hear the tears in the blonde's voice and it only made her curl in on herself more. More foot steps indicated Diana tried again to get past Arcas only to be blocked once again. A frustrated shout made its way out of Diana's throat, a sound Akko had never heard before. "Damn you, Arcas!" Akko could hear Diana's wand being activated, "Don't make me do this, please move!" Her only answer was a deepening growl.

To the bear's great surprise Diana roared right back, "Move, now! Or I swear, by the Nine, I will move you one way or another. Akko is hurt! I need to tend her wounds." For the second time that night Arcas deferred to a witch that was not his master. Akko felt him snuffle her hair once before slowly stepping aside, "Thank you. Please, go and fetch Chariot." Diana whispered. Akko felt the ground rumble as the great bear ambled off.

It was only when she felt Diana's hand on her bare back that Akko realized she no longer had her hoodie on. She flinched away immediately. There was a moment's pause, "Akko…" Diana's voice was soft, she was forcing her usual calm into her quivering voice. "Please, at least let me look at your leg, its bleeding." When there was no answer, Akko heard the blonde take a quivering breath before speaking even quieter, "You don't' have to speak to me…just please, let me stop the bleeding."

Akko finally started feeling the sting in her calf that she had apparently missed earlier. She glanced down to her right leg to see a large gash on the side of her leg that was still bleeding a fair amount. Arcas must not have caught her quite in time to prevent her from knocking her legs against the side of the ruins. Slowly, she stretched out her injured, now throbbing, leg allowing Diana access.

Diana let out a trembling breath, trying to keep from sobbing. There was a long ugly gash down the side of Akko's calf from her knee all the way to her ankle. Thankfully, from what Diana could tell, it did not appear deep, but that did not mean it wasn't bleeding profusely. With a shaking hand, Diana pulled out her wand, activating it before attempting to cast a spell. But her hands wouldn't stop shaking, she stuttered as she spoke, and to her horror her wand only sputtered. She was unable to cast the desired healing spell.

Her eyes began to water in disbelief, "No. No, no, no…" Diana took a steading breath before trying again with the same results. She grit her teeth, wanting to scream in frustration, but held it in afraid of startling Akko. Instead, she reached up and ripped off a sleeve of her uniform, tearing it into strips. With as much tenderness as she could muster with shaking hand, Diana wrapped Akko's leg to try and slow the bleeding. Once that was done, she tried to engage the brunette once again.

"Akko, can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere else?" Diana laid a soothing hand on Akko's head, but the only response was that Akko withdrew her bandaged leg and balled herself up again, as if trying to protect herself.

Unfortunately, Akko could not curl up tight enough to hide from her own mind. Though she had registered the pain in her leg, it wasn't enough to pull her from the pit of despair she felt in her chest. Despite some part of Akko recognizing Diana's presence she couldn't respond. Part of her longed to be comforted, but in the moment the largest part of her felt ashamed for even needing or wanting that comfort. That part kept Akko from hearing Diana.

So, Diana knelt as close to Akko as she could get, watching Akko lay shivering in the dirt in only her short and sports bra. The blond had never felt so helpless, except maybe when she had watched Akko fall off their broom and out of sight during the missile crisis. It struct her that maybe this was similar, Akko was falling, and Diana was once again failing to catch her.

She jumped when someone touched her shoulder. Turning sharply, Diana was met with Chariot's sad eyes. "Professor!" Diana gripped her hand tightly, "I don't know what's wrong! Akko won't speak to me! She almost fell, then she hurt her leg when Arcas caught her. And I tried to heal her but my magic…" Diana's words fell into jumbled and unintelligible ramblings. "I don't know what to do…" was what she finally whispered.

Chariot, for her part, had not taken her eyes away from the brunette curled up on the ground, "Oh, Akko…" Taking a breath, Chariot laid her hand on top of Diana's bowed head, causing the girl to momentarily stop sniffling and look up, "Let's get her inside and go from there ok? You can both come to my room." Diana nodded, feeling calmed just by Chariots steady presence.

The Professor gently urged Diana to stand and move aside, giving her access to the prone student. Chariot's eyes misted slightly as she knelt next to Akko's shivering form, before she blinked rapidly, "Ma petit étoile…" Chariot whispered to herself, "…why didn't you tell me…" Slowly Chariot reached out, running her fingers through Akko's hair trying to calm her, "Akko, its me." She soothed. Akko's form stiffened but she remained otherwise unresponsive. "Akko, sweetie, its ok, you're not in trouble. I'm not mad. You haven't done anything wrong, ok?" Chariot continued speaking in soft tones and slowly Akko's body relaxed.

"I'm going to take you inside and take care of your leg, is that ok, Akko?" There was the smallest of nods from the brunette who was still mostly lost in her own mind. Once she was sure Akko was ready, Chariot reached under her knees and neck, lifting Akko effortlessly. She took a moment to make sure Akko was secure, cradling the girl to her chest, before turning to walk carefully back to the school. Akko instinctively curled into her mentor's warmth, clinging to her shirt like a child.

Diana had not moved during the entire exchange, still frustrated at how useless she had once again proved to be to Akko. "You should come as well, Diana." Chariot's quiet voice startled Diana out of her thoughts, "Akko is going to need you before tonight is over." Chariot continued walking.

After a moment, and a deep breath, Diana shook off her self-doubt. This was not the time. She needed to be there for Akko. Reaching out, Diana grabbed Akko's forgotten sweatshirt from the ground and jogged to catch up with Chariot and Akko.


End file.
